The major goals of this project are (a) the physiological and morphological identification of sensory, motor, and inter-neurons is the isolated spinaa cord and brain of ampreys, (b) further study of identified synapses between specific neurons using separate intracellular electrodes for stimulation and recording, and (c) testing for alteration and reestablishment of synaptic connections following spinal injury. The organization respiratory neurons and amino acids as possible spinal transmitters are also being studied.